The present invention relates to a portable torch assembly, more particularly to a self-igniting or instant igniting portable torch assembly.
The concept of having a self-igniting or instant igniting portable torch assembly provides a great convenience to the user as it eliminates the need for carrying a portable hand-held sparker or a cigarette lighter to ignite the pressurized flammable fluid which supports the flame emanating from the burner or torch tip of the portable torch assembly.
Prior art self-igniting or instant igniting portable torch assemblies have tended to be complex devices wherein a spark producing electrode is extended int the mixing chamber or burn tube of the torch tip. The source of electrical energy to produce the spark is typically located away from the spark producing electrode. The combined electrode and power source are typically called piezoelectric igniters. Herein the mechanical distortion of a crystal produces an electrical potential sufficient to produce a spark.
In prior art torch assemblies the remote location of the piezoelectric igniter has necessitated complex conducting paths for electrical energy from the crystal to the most desirable spark location. The use of complex conducting paths raises the cost of producing the torch. Additionally such complete conducting paths have made the torches difficult to operate because of the inconvenient location of the manual piezoelectric igniter activator button.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide an inexpensive portable torch assembly with a simplified conducting path wherein the activator button for the piezoelectric igniter is in a convenient location.
Many prior art torches have run electrical connections between the source of electrical potential and the spark producing electrode outside of the torch tip This configuration greatly increases the exposure of the electrical connections to damage.
There is therefore an additional need in the art to provide a portable torch assembly with protected electrical connections between the piezoelectric crystal and the spark producing electrode.
Exemplary of prior art self igniting torch assemblies are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,324 to Schweitzer teaches an impact type piezoelectric igniter element spring located in a casing with a manual actuator mounted around the air hole inlets and electrical connections positioned in an unprotected location on the outside of the torch tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,828 to Mercer et al. teaches an automatically activated piezoelectric crystal type burner igniter whose hammer is driven b pressurized fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,356 to Taschler teaches external connections for a piezoelectric spark generator for use on a gas fired soldering iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,172 to Miller teaches a complex externally connected combination piezoelectric igniter and control valve. The manual activator button is co-located with the valve which is mounted to the container of combustible fluid upstream from the orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,532 to Nelson teaches an externally connected piezoelectric igniter on a torch having an orifice and burner tube which are removable with respect to the orifice tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,399 to Nelson teaches a torch tip with internally run electrical connections and a remotely located piezoelectric activator button similar to the configuration found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,172 to Miller.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art to provide a self-igniting portable torch that has a simplified path for conducting electricity from the piezoelectric crystal to the location for the spark; does not employ external connections between a piezoelectric igniter and a spark producing electrode; and places the activator button for the piezoelectric igniter in a convenient location.